


Conflict of Interest

by whatadaze



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Grey's Anatomy AU, M/M, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatadaze/pseuds/whatadaze
Summary: Alec Lightwood moves across the country to escape his parents and the life he led in New York. On his first night, he enters a bar and meets a handsome stranger. The stranger's charm mixed with a few cocktails (more than Alec can handle), results in the two spending the night together. Trouble ensues when the mysterious man turns out to be Alec's new Attending. (Grey's Anatomy AU)





	1. Just Two Guys in a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> What do you get when you love Malec and watch a Grey’s Anatomy re-run while on the treadmill? You get this…HAHAHA Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you love Malec and watch a Grey’s Anatomy re-run while on the treadmill? You get this…HAHAHA Enjoy!

_The room is packed with all sorts of different people and Alec considers it to be the perfect place to blend in._

_He pushes his way through the crowd and finally manages to find the bar. As he take the first empty seat he could find, he orders a cola from the bartender._

_“You squeezed through all those people for a soda, my dear?” An amused voice points out._

_Sitting beside him is a man so beautiful, Alec has to blink a few times to make sure he is real. The man scoots a bit closer and Alec is thankful that the cold drink he had ordered gives him an excuse to move too._

_“I-I’m not much of a drinker,” he manages to say._

_The man laughs. “Maybe you’ve just never had a good drink,” he says, ushering for the bartender. “Maia, please make one of your famous cocktails for this one.” He then turns back to Alec and winks. “On me, of course.”_

_Alec digs into his pocket and takes out his wallet. “No I can’t have you-_

_The man places a finger on his lips and every thought in Alec’s head seems to disappear._

_“Now you won’t deprive me the pleasure of buying an attractive man a drink,” he says softly. “Would you?”_

_Alec shakes his head._

_“Ah, thank you sweetheart,” he hums, grabbing the cocktail from Maia._

_“No problem,” she smiles, a blush creeping up on her face_

_Alec realizes that he isn’t the only one who was charmed by this man. He hands Alec the drink before raising his own. “To…us,” he toasts._

_Alec raises his own glass and nods his head before taking a sip. The drink burns going down his throat but he tries his best to not show it._

_“Wow…so you really aren’t a drinker,” the man says in awe. “I’ve never seen someone react to one of Maia’s drinks like that.” Alec sets his drink down on the counter and feels his face growing hot. “How adorable.”_

_“I-I’m not-“_

_“So I definitely haven’t seen you here before,” the man says, quickly changing the subject. “And you’re in a bar but you don’t drink,” the man notes. “Care to feed a curious mind?”_

_Alec forces himself to take another sip of his cocktail and tries to look at anything but the man’s gorgeous eyes. “I-I just moved here. From New York.”_

_“New York? I used to live in Brooklyn!” the man explains. “We have so much in common already. So what’s your story?”_

_Alec smiles down at his hands before finally facing the handsome man. “I don’t have a story,” he tells him. “I’m just a guy in a bar.”_

_At that, the man raises his drink with a smile. “Another thing in common,” he says. “So am I.”_

* * *

Alec wakes up feeling like a truck had run him over.

He swears to himself in this moment that he’ll never drink again. As his eyes adjust to the bright sunlight peaking through the curtains, Alec realizes that he’s on his living room couch.

That doesn’t surprise him as much as seeing a man sleeping on the floor beside him.

Naked. 

Alec’s eyes widen and he quickly sits up to notice that he, too, is naked. He grabs a blanket off from the floor to shield himself and begins to search for his pants. The sleeping man groans at the noise and soon enough, he slowly begins to wake.

“Is this what you’re looking for, dear?” the man rasps, pulling a pair of pants from underneath his head. Alec quickly takes it from his hand and puts it on.

“This is humiliating on so many levels,” Alec groans, rubbing at his tired eyes. “Y-You should go.”

The man sits up and the smile on his face is enough for Alec to know that he doesn’t see the situation the same way. “Or,” he chimes. “You can come back here and we can pick up where we left off.” 

Alec begins to search the room and finds another pair of pants that are too tight to be his own and chucks it in the man’s direction. “No seriously,” he says. “You have to go. I’m late. W-Which isn’t what you want to be on your first day of work so…” 

The man lets out a defeated sigh and finally gets up on his feet. Alec doesn’t realize he’s staring at the naked man until he hears him chuckle with amusement.

“Like what you see?” the man asks. 

In that moment, Alec wishes he could board a plane and fly back to New York.

“I-I’m just-“ he stammers, slowly backing away. “I-I have to go up and take a shower and when I get back down, you won’t be here. So uh, goodbye…um…”

Alec can practically hear the smile in the man’s voice. “Magnus.” He reaches over and sticks out his manicured hand. 

“Ah, right,” Alec says, grabbing his hand without a second thought. “A-Alec.” 

The man tightens his grip before lightly tugging him towards him. “I know.”

* * *

To his relief, Magnus was gone when he returned downstairs but he _did_ leave a little note with his number.

 _When you want company._

_\- M_

Alec finds himself tracing a finger along his intricate handwriting. It isn’t until he remembers that he’s already an hour late that he shoves the note into his pocket and rushes out the door.

* * *

Magnus walks into the locker room humming in delight as he carries a coffee tray in his hands.

“Ah, good morning my good friend!” He smiles down at the man laying down on the bench. “Care for some coffee? No cream or sugar, just the way you like it!”

He hands Raphael the hot coffee before continuing with his humming as he changes into his scrubs. 

“I just came out of a 13 hour surgery, Magnus,” Raphael groans, finally sitting up. “Can you please limit the humming?”

“But it’s such a beautiful day, my dear! The sun is shining-“ 

“It’s raining.” 

“The birds are chirping-“

“Last time I checked, no birds.“

“And I met the most _gorgeous_ man last night!” Magnus sighs and leans against his locker. “Raphael, how soon must it be to claim that you’re in love?”

Raphael rolls his eyes. “Don’t ask me.” 

“But you _must’ve_ known when you fell in love with Simon,” he gasps. “You _are_ in love with him, aren’t you? It was _your_ wedding I attended six months ago, right?”

Raphael rubs his temples and closes his eyes. “Magnus,” he rasps. “Please. Shut. Up.”

Magnus scrunches his nose. “You really are no fun when you’re grumpy, Raphael. You should’ve picked a career that allows at _least_ 12 hours of sleep every night.”

“Tell me about it,” he mutters. “And to make it even worse, guess who’s arriving today.”

Magnus raises a brow.

“New interns,” he says dryly. “Being a resident is hard enough, but shackling around a group of newbies is really just the icing on the cake.”  

“I always loved new interns,” Magnus sighs. “So young. So fresh. So _innocent_.”

“Now keep your hands to yourself, Magnus,” he warns. “Having an attending chase after them would harm _them_ more than you.”

Magnus feigns a gasp. “Now that’s offensive! I’ll have you know that I already had my hands in someone last night and I definitely don’t think any of those _interns_ will satisfy me as much as-“

“Okay that’s enough!” Raphael shouts, covering his ears. “I don’t want to hear about your sex life this early in the morning.” 

It’s hard for Magnus to contain his smile and he squeezes his friend’s shoulder before walking out. “Oh you’ll definitely hear about it, dear. Whether you like it or not!” 

* * *

“Now this is the on-call room,” Raphael informs the group of interns. “Attendings hog them. Sleep where you can, when you can. Which brings me to rule number 3,” he says. “If I’m sleeping, _don’t_ wake me unless your patient is actually dying.”

“Rule number 4,” he continues. “The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you would have woke me up for no good reason. Are we clear?”

Alec finds himself raising his hand and the resident rolls his eyes but urges him to ask his question. “Earlier, you said there were five rules,” he says. “That was only four.” 

Raphael’s pager beeps and he quickly glances down at it before rushing out the door. “Rule number 5,” he shouts. “When I move, you move!”

They all begin to run down the hall and up onto the roof just as a helicopter begins to land. Alec finds his heart racing against his chest as the paramedics begin to pull out what appears to be a burn victim. 

One of the interns begins to gag when they see that the patient is covered with third-degree burns over most of her body. 

“This is Jane Doe,” the medic shouts. “Approximately 18 years old. Female. She was found inside a burning car on the side of the road. She’s lucky to even be alive!”  

They transfer the patient onto the cart and immediately rush her inside. Even for an intern, Alec knows that luck isn’t on the girl’s side.

* * *

“Intense first day, huh?” a voice asks, taking a seat beside him.

Alec can only stare down at the food on his tray.

“The girl’s still alive,” the man continues, taking a bite of his apple. “I’m really hoping to stay on her case. Heard the Attending in charge is  _amazing_.” He smiles with his mouth still full of food. “I’m Simon, by the way.”

“Alec,” he replies dryly. He stabs his fork into his fruit salad before another person takes a seat at the table.

“Clary!” The intern, Simon, cries out. “I’m so glad we placed in the same hospital. It’ll definitely make everything a lot easier.”

“Easier?” she scoffs. “I’m not the one who’s married to…ow!”

Alec glances between the two before he finally notices the ring on Simon’s finger. He looked as if he was a couple years younger than Alec and way too young to be married, but Alec doesn’t press any further. After all, he has a few secrets of his own.

“Anyway, Clary and I have been best friends since we were four,” he explains. “Oh, this is Alec by the way. He’s an intern like us!” 

Alec doesn’t know how anyone can seem so…peppy after seeing what they just saw. Remembering the young girl causes Alec to lose his appetite altogether. He abruptly stands up from the table and picks up his tray.

“This was fun, but I gotta go,” he announces.

“But lunch hour isn’t over for another fifteen minutes!” Simon says, glancing down at his watch.

“Just let him go,” Clary hushes. 

Alec walks away from the table and dumps his tray into the trash. As he leaves the cafeteria, he bumps into Chief Garroway.

“Ah, Alec,” the Chief says with a smile. “Your parents informed me that you’d finish up your internship at our hospital. How do you like it so far?”

Alec glances around them before shrugging his shoulders. “It’s fine,” he replies. “And um, if you can just keep who my parents are a secret, that’d be great.” 

Chief Garroway nods his head in understanding and clamps a hand around his shoulder. “You’ll do great here, Alec. And if I’m not mistaken, you’re already assigned to your first surgery!” 

“I-I am?”

“Dr. Santiago didn’t tell you? Your name was listed for O.R. 3—the Jane Doe?”  The Chief is interrupted by the beeping of his pager. “Just talk to your resident about it,” he says quickly. “Congratulations again!” 

Alec watches as the Chief rushes down the hall and around the corner before he is able to fully process what he had just learned.

_I’m assigned to the burn victim’s case?_

He was surprised to say the least but was pleased to think that Dr. Santiago would deem him capable enough to assist him. Suddenly, his sour mood lifts as he thinks about all the ways they can save the girl. 

After all, she made it this far. 

Alec makes his way to the nurses’ station and asks the receptionist about Jane Doe’s identity. 

“We were able receive information from the car she was found in,” the nurse informs him. “Turns out she was on a missing person’s list for a couple days. Her parents are on their way now.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Alec sighs, his eyes drifting over to the O.R. board.

Chief was right. His name _was_ on the board, but not under Dr. Santiago. 

 _Bane_.

“And I’m leaving the charts with you so keep me updated,” Dr. Santiago’s voice booms around the corner. Alec straightens up as the resident finally notices him standing by the counter. “Lightwood. I assigned you to the Jane Doe’s case. Or I guess she has a name now.”

“Y-yeah I saw that…” Alec stammers. “I thought you’d be heading her surgery?”

Raphael scoffs. “Believe it or not, Lightwood, I’m only a resident. While I _will_  be in the O.R. with you, we’ll be assisting the Attending in charge, Dr. Bane.” 

“But why’d you pick _me_?” he asks. 

“You were the only one brave enough to ask a question,” Raphael smirks. “Dr. Bane should be here soon. You should get acquainted with him since you’ll be spending a lot of time together.” 

“Of course,” Alec says. “H-How is he anyway? I’ve heard he’s pretty great.”

Raphael’s eyes skim over the intern’s shoulder. “Well why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Alec turns his head and his eyes widen when he sees the man walking down the hallway. Despite wearing the same dark scrubs and coat as every other Attending in the building, the man makes it look like a work of art. 

But if he’s dressed like an Attending then…

Alec feels his breath hitch as the realization crashes down on him.

 _This cannot be happening_.

He watches Magnus stop to hand a file to another doctor. He laughs at something she tells him and raises a hand to wipe under his eyes. It’s in that moment that they finally notice the man standing at the end of the hall.

Magnus’ surprise seems to only last for a second and he’s already uttering a quick goodbye to the other doctor before he continues his way down the hall. The smile on Magnus’ face widens but Alec feels as if his heart has stopped beating (and not in a good way).

All he can think to do is turn around and walk away.

So, he does.


	2. Such a High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I have no idea how long this fic is going to end up being because I originally had it planned for just 2 parts but idk!! All these ideas keep popping up and I'm like nooooo but at the same time I'm like yesssssss 
> 
> Anyway, I really suck at writing surgical procedures because SURPRISE I'm not a surgeon (even though grey's has taught me so much) haha I'm so glad you guys are liking this idea so thank you for all those who left comments and kudos! <3

“Alec!” Magnus calls out.

Alec picks up his pace but he can practically _feel_ Magnus’ breathing behind his neck. Suddenly, the man is grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Magnus pants.

“Actually I was-“ 

Magnus ignores him and instead, opens a nearby door before dragging them into a stairwell. Alec hears the door slam shut behind them and runs a shaky hand through his hair. Even if he tried to leave, Magnus was blocking the door and Alec had a good feeling that if he broke into a run up the stairs, Magnus would be right behind him.

To put it simply, he was stuck.

“Dr. Bane,” Alec finally greets, avoiding the man’s eyes. 

“Dr. Bane? This morning it was Magnus,” he smirks. “I like it better when you call me that.”

“ _Dr. Bane_ ,” Alec repeats. “We should pretend it never happened.” 

Alec grips the railing beside him to keep him from collapsing from embarrassment.

“ _What_ never happened?” Magnus asks. “You sleeping with me last night or you throwing me out this morning?” He takes a step closer and lowers his voice. “Because both are fond memories I’d like to hold onto.

Alec immediately steps back, colliding his legs with the steps behind him. “I…We… _This_ ,” he says, motioning between them. “Can’t happen. It won’t be good for either of us and…and I just started my job here! We can’t just-" 

“Alexander-“

“ _Alec_.”

“If I remember correctly,” Magnus says softly. “You didn’t mind me calling you Alexander last night.”

Alec feels his face grow hot as memories of the night before flash through his mind.

“You take advantage of me,” Magnus sighs. “And now you want to forget about it.”

“I didn’t take advantage of you-“

“I was drunk, vulnerable, and good looking,” he continues. “And you took advantage.”

Magnus’ face is full of amusement and it’s then that Alec realizes that he’s _enjoying_ this.

“Okay, _I_ was the one who was drunk,” Alec clarifies. “And _you_ are not that good looking.”

Alec slowly steps to his side, and Magnus does the same.

“Hmm,” Magnus sighs. “Maybe not today…but last night?” He makes another attempt to step towards him and this time, Alec doesn’t move away. “I was _very_ good looking. I had my red shirt on. My good red shirt and _you_ took advantage.”

“I did _not_ take advantage-“

“Do you want to take advantage again?” Magnus asks suddenly. “Say, Friday night?”

Alec finds himself taking in a deep breath.

_God, how can someone smell so good in a damn hospital?_

For a moment, Alec’s mind draws to a blank and he comes _this_ close to giving into his desires and telling the man yes. But the spell is quickly broken with a loud slam of a door several floors above them.

“N-No,” Alec stammers. “You’re an Attending, and I’m your intern.” Alec takes another step to his left and Magnus follows him again, continuing this awkward dance between them. “Would you stop looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Magnus asks, his eyes flickering down to his lips.

“L-Like you’ve seen me naked!”

Magnus can’t contain his smile and all he wants to do in this moment is to grab Alec’s face and feel those soft lips again. But just as he begins to lean in, Alec quickly steps aside.

“Dr. Bane,” he whispers. “This is inappropriate. Has that ever occurred to you?”

Alec doesn’t wait for him to reply. He’s managed to switch their positions so that Magnus isn’t in his way and he quickly turns and exits the stairwell.

Magnus doesn’t try to run after him. Besides, Alexander was right. He’s an attending and Alec is his intern.

With a grin, Magnus exits the stairwell.

He knows they’ll run into each other _very_ soon.

* * *

 “I mean, it’s a simple debridement but you’re still lucky.”

Alec shuts his notebook and rubs his tired eyes. This is what he gets for drinking the night before his first day. He’s running on very little sleep, with little to no food, and to top it all off, Simon thinks that they’re friends.

And Alec has now learned that when Simon thinks that you’re his friend, he doesn’t stop talking.

Or maybe he’s like that with everyone.

“I’m stuck at the pit all day,” Simon sighs. “I mean, you slave through medical school to end up dealing with patients who can’t even-“

“Do you,” Alec interrupts. “Ever. Stop. Talking?”

Simon pushes up his glasses and looks up at the ceiling. “Mmm, no.”

Alec rolls his eyes. “Look, I know this is a simple procedure, but it’s still the first surgery I get to scrub in for so…if you could just give me some space, that’d be…”

Simon sighs. “I get it,” he says, hopping off the bed. “I guess with Clary being in peds today I just thought I would…never mind. Alright alright! I’m gone!”

He waves goodbye before walking down the hall and suddenly, Alec feels like the world’s biggest jerk.

No.

He _is_ the world’s biggest jerk.

But to be fair, he hasn’t had the best day.

Alec closes his eyes and rests his head against the cold concrete wall behind him. He doesn’t know how he found this abandoned corridor (and how Simon found _him_ , but he’ll figure that out later) but he’s grateful to have a moment to himself in the midst of all this chaos.

Eight more hours.

Eight more hours and he can go home and _maybe_  get in a good six hours of sleep before his next shift. And maybe after this shift is over, everything that happened the night before will feel like a long _long_ dream. 

* * *

 “Raphael,” Magnus hums. “Hypothetically, if someone were to sleep with an intern-“

“Please tell me you didn’t already-“

“I said hypothetically!” Magnus shouts. He takes in a deep breath and smiles. “ _Hypothetically,_ if that were to happen, then what are the chances anything would come out of that? W-Would a relationship be possible or-“

“No,” Raphael cuts in. “No, absolutely not. Not only would that be a conflict of interest but what if you guys break up? Then what are you going to do? Transfer the intern to another hospital? No. No way.”

Magnus pouts. “But you and Simon-“

At the mention of the intern’s name Raphael immediately jumps out of his seat and places a hand over Magnus’ mouth. “That’s different, Magnus,” he whispers. “And Chief signed off on that knowing that I would never let him get in the way of doing my job.”

Magnus rips his friend’s hand off his mouth. “You realize I’m technically your boss, right?”

“I don’t give a damn what you are,” he hisses. “Don’t mention that ever again.” Raphael lowers his hand and sits back down. “And _hypothetically_ , if someone were to sleep with an intern, that _someone_ should just stop pursuing it any further. Like I said before, it’ll harm them more than the, uh, hypothetical someone.”

Magnus bites his lips and glances down at his watch.

“I have to get ready for my surgery,” he sighs. “Thanks for the um, hypothetical advice, dear.”

“Whatever,” Raphael scoffs. 

* * *

His hands are red and raw, but Alec can’t stop scrubbing them.

He wasn’t nervous when he found out he was assigned to the surgery.

He didn’t feel nervous leading up to it.

But now, as he’s scrubbing into the O.R., he feels as if his heart is in his throat and that at any second, he’ll throw up the few grapes and apples he had consumed during lunch. If he’s going to vomit, he hopes he does it _before_ they start on the body.

“You’ll ruin your pretty hands, dear.”

Alec’s releases his foot from the sink pedal. He doesn’t have to turn around to see who it is. He’s become very familiar with his voice.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Magnus says as he begins to scrub his hands. “I’m very good at what I do.”

“I’m not-“

“And besides,” he continues. “I think you’d begin to enjoy it once you’re in there.”

Alec notices that Magnus’ fingers are free from all the rings he had on the night before. As he stares at his hands, his thoughts drift back to when they were-

“I’ll see you inside,” Alec mutters, feeling his face grow hot.

He can still hear Magnus laughing as the door slides shut behind him.

* * *

Magnus puts on his mask before stepping into the O.R. 

A nurse helps him with his gloves and he sends her a wink.

“Thanks, Beth,” he says softly before turning to the rest of the surgical team. “Alright everyone! It’s a beautiful night to save lives.” Magnus scans the room to find a certain intern standing off to the side. “As you all may know, this is normally a pretty standard procedure but with the damage Ms. Katie here has, it’ll take a long while before we remove every excess tissue and debris from her burns.”

“And while I know many of you are tired,” he says, his eyes still focused on Alec. “This is a necessary procedure for Ms. Katie to be beautiful again.” He ushers for his stool and Raphael pushes it towards him. “So let’s begin everyone! Suction, please.”

Alec cranes his neck over the surgical nurses as Dr. Santiago begins cleaning out the patient’s wounds. Magnus—Dr. Bane—begins cutting out the damaged tissue and soon enough, the room smelt of burnt flesh and antiseptic.

After the second hour, Alec can feel his legs beginning to cramp, but he continues to watch with fascination as Dr. Bane works through every inch of the patient’s body, never going off task or letting anything distract him.

He seemed like a whole other person.

And in the deepest _darkest_ corners of Alec’s mind, it kind of turned him on.

* * *

Alec takes off his face mask and falls back onto the first chair he sees.

While the surgery went smoothly, he knows that the patient still has a long way to go—skin grafts, dialysis, round-the-clock care, physical therapy—and to top it all off, she’s only _eighteen_.

He rubs at his tired eyes, not knowing what time it is and too tired to check. He lets himself close his eyes for just a few seconds before he hears someone take a seat beside him.

“How’d it go?”

Alec rolls his neck. “It went great. Perfect.”

“That’s good,” Simon sighs.

Aside from Simon’s heavy breathing, an awkward silence falls between them. Maybe his head is fogged up with the smell of burnt skin, but Alec is the one who ends up speaking first.

“We don’t have to do that thing where _I_ say something and then _you_ say something, and then somebody _cries,_ and there’s like a moment-“

“Yuck,” Simon rasps.

“Good.”

“You should get some sleep,” Simon suggests. “You look like crap.”

A laugh escapes him as Alec takes in Simon’s disheveled hair and lopsided glasses. “I look better than _you_.”

Simon grins before jumping back to his feet. “Not possible.”

His laugh echoes down the hall and Alec feels like less of a jerk as he watches Simon make his way back to the pit.

The doors slide open again and Magnus walks out while taking off his purple scrub cap. He approaches the nurses’ desk to fill out the patient’s chart and before Alec can stop himself, he calls out to him.

“That was amazing,” Alec says. “What you did in there.”

Magnus closes the chart in his hand and his lips tug up into a satisfied grin.

“You practice on cadavers,” he continues. “You observe…and you think you know what you’re gonna feel like standing over that table but…that was such a _high_.” He lets out a shaky laugh. “I don’t know why anybody does drugs.”

“Yeah,” Magnus agrees.

Alec smiles down at his hands. “Yeah.”

Magnus still has a smile on his face as he gathers the paperwork for the post-op. “I should, uh, go do this,” he says softly.

“You should,” Alec replies.

“I’ll see you around, Alexander.”

Alec nods his head and watches as Magnus retreats down the hall.

“See you around.”

* * *

 

Magnus can’t stop thinking about the smile on Alec’s face. 

He thinks about it as he fills out the rest of the paperwork.

He thinks about it as he goes around to check up on his other patients.

And somehow, he’s still thinking about it when he agrees to cover Ragnor’s on-call shift for the night.

“Thank you, dear pal! You’re really doing me a _huge_ favor!” his friend shouts, already rushing to the locker room to change. “I owe you one!”

And normally, Magnus would feel upset about this unfortunate predicament, but then his mind is full of Alec’s smile again and he finds himself nearly skipping to the on-call room. If he’s going to be here all night, he might as well try and squeeze in _some_ sleep.

* * *

The next morning arrives much faster than Alec anticipated, and before he knows it, he is standing in the hospital lobby, trying not to wince as Dr. Santiago shouts at him and the rest of the interns.

He knows this may _partially_ be his fault. After sitting in on Dr. Bane’s surgery last night, Alec was on the hunt for more. He thought since Dr. Santiago recommended him the other day, the resident wouldn’t mind letting him scrub in with him. After hearing his request, the rest of the interns also asked for the same chance.

“Do you know what your job is?” Dr. Santiago asks them, clearly not waiting for an answer. “To make your resident happy. Do I look happy? _No_.”

“Why?” he continues. “Because my interns are whiny. You know what _will_ make me happy? Having a code team staffed, having the trauma pages answered, having the weekend labs delivered, and having _someone_ down in the pit, doing the sutures!”

He snatches the coffee Simon had been drinking and begins to walk up the stairs. “No one holds a scalpel till I’m so happy, I’m Mary fucking Poppins!”

The resident begins cursing in Spanish as he ascends the stairway.

“Well _he_ definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” one intern, Raj, mutters.

“Why are you all still standing there?” Dr. Santiago shouts as he reaches the second floor. “Move!”

The interns all disperse and Alec quickly grabs a stack of labs off from the counter before rushing over to the elevator. Of course, the one person he had been planning on avoiding is standing in front of it.

Magnus glances up from his phone and smiles when he sees Alexander cautiously approaching him. He finishes typing up his message before pocketing his phone.

“Seattle has ferryboats,” Magnus suddenly tells him. 

“So I’ve heard,” Alec replies. 

“You see, Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides,” Magnus explains.

Alec raises a brow. “Hence, the ferryboats.”

“They’re the reason I stayed when I first moved here you know,” Magnus smiles. “I really didn’t want to like it here but I just couldn’t resist them.”

The elevator arrives and they both step aside as a rush of people exit. While the elevator clears out, Magnus continues to explain his love of ferryboats.

“I wasn’t supposed to like it here,” he says. “You should know best, right darling? We’re genetically engineered to dislike everywhere except Manhattan.”

Alec tries not to laugh at that as he enters the elevator. He reaches over to push the floor for the lab, but quickly steps back so that he’s not standing directly beside the Attending. 

“Yup,” Magnus hums, pressing the button for his floor. “I have a thing for ferry boats.”

As the door finally shuts, Alec realizes that no one else will be entering the elevator and he suddenly feels his body go tense.

“I’m not going out with you,” he clarifies.

“Did I ask you to go out with me?” Magnus asks, an amused glint in his eyes. “Do you _want_ to go out with me?”

“I-I’m not dating you,” Alec quickly tells him. “And I’m definitely not sleeping with you again. You’re my boss.”

Magnus laughs. “I’m your boss’s boss.”

“You’re my _teacher_ ,” Alec explains. “And my _teacher’s_ teacher.”

He notices Magnus’ shoulders shaking and isn’t surprised that the man is finding enjoyment in this.

Again.

“I’m your sister, you’re my daughter,” Magnus mutters, rolling his eyes.

“Look,” Alec says sternly. “I’m drawing a line. The line is _drawn_.” He tightens his grip on the lab files. “There’s a _big_ line.”

Magnus sniffs. “So, this line,” he drawls, finally spinning around. “Is it imaginary or do I need to get you a-”

For a split second, they both stand in silence as they realize how small the gap between them has become. 

Looking back, Alec still doesn’t know who moved first, but before he knows it, the lab files are scattered across the elevator floor and his fingers are threading through Magnus’ hair. His lips feel even softer than Alec remembered (frankly, he still didn’t remember much about that night), and he finds himself moaning against them. 

Magnus grips onto Alec’s shoulders before pushing him against the elevator wall. When he hears the small moan escape the intern’s lips, Magnus has to remind himself that in any second, the elevator doors will open.

He really _really_ tries to hold onto that thought, but then Alec begins to run his hands down his back. Magnus swears he can feel the heat from the man's fingertips radiating through his scrubs and a gasp escapes his throat. He uses this chance to nibble on Alec's lower lip and quickly decides that he could do this all day. 

As a matter of fact, if they weren’t inside an elevator, he _would_.

But like all good things, their heated kiss comes to an end. Just as the door begins to open, Alec quickly pushes Magnus away and bends down to collect the lab files. If one looked very closely, they would notice that Magnus’ hair was _unusually_ messy and that he was gripping onto the railing like his life depended on it. They would also notice Alec's swollen lips and how he was _very_ out of breath as he rushed out of the elevator.

But fortunately, no one seems to notice any of those things.

And as Alec tries to make it to the lab room in one piece, Magnus tries his best to keep his knees from collapsing underneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KIISSSSEEESSSSSSSSSS
> 
> Talk to me about it here: whatadaze.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr! Let me know what you guys think because I had SO much fun writing this! 
> 
> Let me know in the comments or on my tumblr: whatadaze.tumblr.com


End file.
